Dear Diary
by rosejadebeilov
Summary: It's about a girl called rose who feels like she being watched and followed. She doesn't know who or what is but what's to find out but doesn't want to tell anyone. She feels like she can't trust anyone and that she is alone. Until she meets a mysterious stranger! Will he make her seen sense that she can trust him and that she's not alone? Or can she see that he's hiding something
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary.  
It's about a girl called rose who feels like she being watched and followed. She doesn't know who or what is but what's to find out but doesn't want to tell anyone. She feels like she can't trust anyone and that she is alone. Until she meets a mysterious stranger! Will he make her seen sense that she can trust him and that she's not alone? Or can she see that he's hiding something and what's to find out what it is?! It's better than it sound, please give it a chance.

Chapter 1 - diary entries.

Dear diary,

I am surrounded by family and friends but I've never felt so alone in my life! :( I feel like everyone is having a good time without me and that I just ruin the fun. I feel like an outsider, like I just don't belong here, there, anywhere.  
When I read my book I feel like its an escape to where I can belong somewhere, to someone. When I read my world comes alive and it's so magical, I feel although I am there.  
These days I can tell the difference from reality and fantasies because when I read its like what my life is actually meant to be like, then there's when I stop and everything comes flooding back to me and I'm hit with water. I'm life just feels so dull and useless.

I wish I was in my books!

Love from

Rose xoxo

Dear diary,

I feel like I'm being followed and watch everyday, and everywhere I go. I don't no what to do, I don't no I it's got Something to do with my dad being over protective or someone is just stalking me. The problem is that I have never seen anyone follow me, so I can't put anything to a picture or words.  
I feel as if I can't tell anyone because they would just think I'm being paranoid and that I should stop making up such weird sumptuous.

Love from

Rose xoxo

Dear diary,

Today the feeling got worse, I feel like everyone around me just looks at me with judging eyes even my family and friends. It's official I can't trust anyone, they are all my friends but enemies as well.  
My baba hasn't been around lately he's always at work or in another country . I miss him so much, he the only one that I feel like I can trust and tell anything to, that is when he ever around.

Sorry just a sort one today, just not in the mood.

Love from

Rose xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

My name is rosemarie mazur and I am 18 years old. I can speak 5 languages - turkish, Russian, French, Spanish and Italian. I am homeschooled and loving it. I live in a massive house with my mum (erk) and my baba. My mum is a bitch and doesn't really show any emotion towards me what so ever so I act the same to her. But my baba, I love dearly and always will, he is very rich and like to spoil me a lot, he works as a ... To be honest I don't no, I don't think anyone does but I think it's got something to do with the Russian mafia.  
We live in turkey which is my home, and had been seen I was born. I can never imagine a life where I didn't live here.  
I have loads of 'friends' but I can't trust them. Do you what to know why?

Flash back -

Well it all started about 2 years ago, I was 16 and I was out with loads of friends going to a party, but j was feeling funny about something baba had said "dikkatli olmak birçok erkek ikimizi de almak için orada, kim zaten vermeyin" he had freaked me out alite but I just said okay and kissed him on the cheek and was on my way to meet lissa, when we got to the party my friend mason was acting very weird and I asked him what was wrong but he would say 'I'm fine' so o just started to have fun, drink a bit and dance.  
I had just started dirty dancing with this guy, when I noticed that mason was talking to very ruff muscular looking guys and was pointing towards me. I thought I was being paranoid at first, but when they started to make their way toward me I thought again.  
When they got close I sized then up, they were tall but not so tall that I wouldn't be able to knock then out. They down at me and said " can we have a talk in a private Area please?" I didn't think anything of it so I said okay and they lead me outside into a ally way. When I was suddenly grabbed and slammed into a wall with one of the guys griping my neck so tight I could hardly breath.  
I tried to scream but nothing came out so I have up with that and just wait for death to take. Thought it was taking a very long time and I was getting bored. I snapped out of my rambling, and realised that the two guys were having a little disagreement with each other. I waited till they finished.

"Are you rosemarie mazur?" I was surprised one because I hadn't been paying attention To realise they had finish talking to each other and two that they knew my name. So I came back with a bitchy line.

"No I'm not!" They looked really confused but before they could say anything I carried on talking. "My name is ROSE mazur know Marie in it, it sound so stuck up with it added on."  
Know they just looked plain pissed off. Oops! I know understood what baba was saying, I should never of told them who I was I didn't even know them.  
" who are you?"

"We'll let's just say we're here to send your daddy a message." Before I could do or say anything my head was knock against the wall I had been pressed up against. It hurt like hell but wasn't enough to knock me out but was enough to make my vision blurry and to make my body useless, they started to touch my everwhere and i didn't like it, so I tried to fight back but it was useless, I was useless. They were to strong for me.

"Know let's take this pretty little dress off you, so I can get a better look" he was totally freaking me out know. I wasn't stupid enough to figure out what was about to happen.

He was going to raped me. To send a l message to my baba.

He started to unzip his trousers and take off my underwear, by know the other one had turned his back and was block any view if anyone was to try see what was going on.  
The man had taken of his trousers and was know putting his manhood near my entrance, I had never had sex and I defiantly didn't want it to happen this way, but I had know why of stopped it. I was to weak from the amount of blood flowing from my head at this moment.  
He pushed into me hard and ruff. It was so painful. He didn't stop when I screamed or cried, he kept going till me came to his release. Then got up put himself away and then got my phone and called someone I didn't no who till they answered.  
"Hey küçük kız" it was baba, I tried to get something out anything, but my mouth was dry. "küçük kız?" this time I tried really hard and all I could get out was "yardım!" As soon as I said it I heard the little 'beep' which was the tracking turning on. My baba was finding me.  
"Bye beautiful, we WILL meet again" and with that the monsters were gone.

Mason had betrayed me!

I just lay there in pain wait for someone, anyone to find me and take me away from here. I started to drift unconscious when I was jerked awake by hands on my shoulder and open my eyes to my babas brown ones.  
I felt releved. He took me home and I told him about the men, then he went missing for 2 week but when he came home he had a black eye and was very happy with himself. I didn't ask any questions I had my surpitions.

End of flash back-

I had nightmares about it every night since.

Translation - (dikkatli olmak birçok erkek ikimizi de almak için orada, kim zaten vermeyin)  
"be careful there are many men out to get us both, dont give anyway who you are"  
(küçük kız) "little girl"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - back on track.

It's 5:45am and I can't sleep, my nightmare still fresh in my mind and the faces of the men haunting my dreams.

I needed to keep myself busy.

I got changed into my workout clothes, which consists of a black and white sports bra, shorts and my favourite trainers. When ever I train, I feel free and it helps me prove that I'm not weak anymore and I can protect myself if the men ever came back.

Since that night, my dad had made sure that I trained so I could look after myself, he used to help me and teach me, that lasted about 4 weeks then he started becoming more and more absent. My mum thought it was good that I had something to do during the day because after the accident I would mope around the house doing and seeing nothing.

I ran out side the house and went to the end of the drive and ran to my left the same root I'd been taking for the past year, it's a beautiful place I run straight though woods and past a lovely river and then back to the house again.

I was just getting to the river, when I had the feeling again, that I was being followed. So slowed down so I could stop without being to obverse. I came to a stop and looked over the river, then I looked to my left, I saw nothing but then I kept look because I knew I was missing something. That's when I saw it.

I saw the man.


	4. Chapter 4

**i dont own any of these characters, they belong to VA richelle mead. **

Chapter 4 - mysterious

The man stood just at the edge of the river on the other side, he was half cover by the shadows of the trees but as soon as he knew I had saw him, he stepped back into the trees; the shadows swallowing him.

I was ran as far as I could until I got home, then ran to my room and locked the door behind me; I was breathing very hard and fast, I'd never ran so fast in my life especially when I was running from something.  
When I run its usually to let lose or to get my head straight but this time my brain was in much more of a twist and it felt like it would take along time to unwind it.

30th April 4:30

Dear diary,

I drew what I saw. A man, a very tall one ( like really tall ) about 6'6 or 6'7, he was wear a big black coat which I think is called a duster. ( don't ask how I know that coz I don't no either ) and shadows masking his other features. I need to know who he is! Who is my mysterious man? Why was he following me?  
As I write this today, I feel like I am being watched.

So I'm going to stop and find out more, tell you more later.

Love you

Rose xoxo

I put my diary under my mattress so know one could find it, and went to the window but didn't see anything but I knew I was being watched and I will do anything in my power to find out who it was and what they wanted from me!

5:00

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a load noise coming from down stair, I slowly walked to my door and tried to open it as slowly and quietly as I could, I creeped down the stairs and went towards the light that was on in my baba's study; I'd never been in there, he usually keepers it shut and locked. I went to the door and was about to open it when I heard talking from coming inside. I recognise one of the voices as baba's but the other was unknown to me.

"You need to keep close, there are still dangerous people out there."  
What are they talking about? Who dangerous and why dies this man have to keep close.

"But what about what happened today?" His voice was laced with Russian, it sounded magical. I want to know who he is?

" that was nothing, just sticking with the shadows"

What did baba mean by the shadows?


	5. Chapter 5

**i dont own any of these characters. they belong to VA richelle mead.**

Chapter 5 - the shadows

1st may 11:30

Dear diary,

What I heard last night was still spinning in my head, I was so confused what baba meant by 'keep to the shadows'.

There is something that he isn't telling me, I need to know because I haven't had a good sleep last night, I kept waking up thinking someone is watching me; but I knew that no one could be in my room. I don't think anyway?!

Love from

Rose xoxo

I decided that maybe I should confront baba about what I heard last night. But yet again he would be annoyed that I was snooping around late at night.

"Kidz you coming down for breakfast?" I heard baba shout up the stairs, this was weird because he was never around for breakfast, I knew there was something going on! I wonder if mum knows?

When I got downstairs I saw baba and mum sitting at the table, mum was on her phone and baba was reading a newspaper.  
I went to the fridge and got out a chocolate glazed doughnut, and sat down at the table.  
The silent a was very awkward and I didn't really know what to say or do.  
" so it's a weird looking day, loads of SHADOWS around!" I watched baba as I said shadows, he's face paled slightly but he didn't say anything about shadows.  
"Kidz it's ment to be a sunny day today, why don't you go shopping; ill even pay for it all." It was a good offer but I think he was just trying to get rid of me.

I do need some new sets of underwear and clothes, maybe it was a good idea it could help clear my head. " okay baba, can I have your credit card then please" I gave him my best innocent smile.  
" of course kidz, have fun. What car you taking?" He always asked the same question when I went out, It was never ' when you going to be back or where you going' but I think that was because he already knew.  
He had men follow me sometimes and he thought I didn't know but I did, it's not that I minded its just sometimes I just want some alone time and you don't get that If you feel like your being watched or followed.

Baba coughed to get my attention, I still hadn't answered him.  
"I'm taking cherry" she was my baby, she was a bright red Ducati 848. And yes I name my cars and bikes!

"Alright be careful" papa had his serious face while he said this.  
" aren't I always" I have him my best innocent smile. He just rolled his eyes at me.

I got up from the table and went upstairs to get my black knee high leather boots and my black leather jacket, that went perfectly with my black leather trousers and blood red body fitted T-shirt. To be honest I look damn HOT!

I jumped on my bike and put my helmet on and was on my way to the mall. It took about half an hour for me to get to there but I love the ride it always made me feel free, I got so excited I did a one wheeler to show off, I got a few wolf whistles from the boys.

I got to the mall and it was just after 11:00 I went start to all the best shops and got anything I saw and liked. Then it was time to go to Victoria secrets; I loved this shop it was amazing. I had now been shopping for 5 hours and I thought I need so lunch, as soon as I thought it my stomach growled.  
I started walking towards a little cafe when I walked into a wall, I looked up.

It wasn't a wall, it was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He was about 6'7 and had long hair that he tied back at the back of this neck, he was huge not just tall but very muscly.  
He bent down to pick up all my dropped bags, which there were loads of them. I blushed slightly as he pick up at my Victoria secrets bag.

"I'm so sorry, I was looking were I was going". He had a voice like velvet and made a shiver run down my spine, he had a slight accent that I couldn't work out. I snapped myself out of my little ramble in my head and answered him.  
"It's fine I wasn't paying attention to we're i was going either" I gave him my maneater smile and he smiled back at me. He was so hot!

"Do you need any help with your bags, I've got a lot here?" I was a little annoyed that he thought that I wouldn't be able to carry them on my own, my face must of said that I was annoyed because he spoke again.  
"Not that you can't carry these, it's just I thought I could help. It's my way of saying sorry" ah he so sweet.  
He chuckled. Omg I must of said that out load. I could feel heat covering the whole of my face.

"I'm heading over to that cafe for lunch, would you like to join me?" I can't believe I just asked a stranger to join me for lunch, a hot one at that.

"If that's okay, I'd love too." A smile creeped on to my face I was so happy I was going to have company for lunch.

**please review. i need some help, i'm kinda new at this.**


End file.
